2nd Norean War
The 2nd Norean War was the conflict fought between the terrorists, Norean Armed Corps and Central Powers Alliance Joint Task Force Noricum. Background The war started when the Central Powers Alliance saw that the Norean government is losing control over the country. Nore had lost about half of its territory, now under terrorist contr11ol. Our countries were invited into the country to help Norean armed forces, which was very weakened after 1st Norean war. Toonu Empire had sent 32 planes and 8 drones to help search the terrorists and precisely strike them, Twonger and Edusa had sent armed forces and mechanized infantry including MBTs, IFVs and AFVs. Toonu Empire navy also supported them from behind with their precise strike ammunition via drones. The beggining of the war The war started informally with blocade of Toonu Empire and blocade of Nore. But Formally. After few succesful attacks of the terrorists, mainly on 2nd February Bombings , we clearly saw that Nore is unable to successfully defend against the threat and we decided to take the matter into our hands. The CPA started with attack on governmental forces and occupied unprepared cities of Nore via ground invasions or paratroopers inland. The government was soon overhelmed and soke ceasefire which was then signed via Treaty of Noricum. Our forces immidiately started to push terrorists on south into the smaller gaps and encirled them near the sea. Islands were taken back by Imperial Navy and paratrooper forces and north occupied by terrorist was defended by our troops. The treaty of Noricum included: Head I - The Nore will join CPA. Head II - The Nore will be disarmed. Head III - Nore will be reformed under new government after the country would be stabilized. Head IV - Until stabilizing the country, Nore has to ask CPA every time it will do any political choice or message. Head V - The Joint Task Force Noricum will be stabilizing country and will be freely allowed to move trough country with martial law ability. Terrorists on retreat After Joint Task Force Noricum, which was the defence corps stationed in Nore to protect the country and stabilize it, conquered the south from terrorists, it moved north and reinforced 27th Brigade in North defense line. The Norean Armed forces were also reduced and disarmed and only 20 tanks and infantry equipment were left under the government control. After reorganizing, JTFN prepared for counterattack and started it soon after. On 9th February, the terrorists were only North with our forces advancing slowly, because of the terrain. Our intel showed us that the terrorists need to be encircled to not being able to run behind borders into the mountains and raid the country from there. Beggining of war On both 9th and 10th of February, the Norean government stated they will leave the CPA, but because CPA wanted to keep good relationship with them they ignored that. On 10th February, the government stated it third time officialy and the CPA took it as breaking the peace treaty. The war has started with JTFN attacking capital and other cities and naval and air forces bombing military targets and supply chains. The Norean government called the Kingdom of Hjallesund into the war and Krathu bringing Kerbin into full scale conventional war for such a small land as the Nore is. At 11th February, the CPA nations sent peace treaty to Myiagata Pact and soon after the treaty was signed, canceling all hostilities between the two alliances. The pact also included that Nore will exit all alliances, be disarmed completely and will be reorganized under both CPA and MP overseeing after the country would be stabilized via Joint Task Force Noricum as head I and II. Head III contains resuming trade routes and benefits of past treaties of trade between CPA and MP. The casualities in the short 1 day war included 2 shot down CAS of Toonu Empire and 1 damaged ship with 10 people killed and 157 injured aboard the ship. 82 soldiers were killed in ground warfare and 241 injured fighting presidental guards and remaining Nore Armed forces. On Hjallesund side, the casualities reached mainly its 2 Air Superiority Fighter planes and 2 damaged ships from their try to break trough the blocade. Aboard the ships and planes, 2 people were killed, 1 from ship and 1 from one of planes. Second pilot catapulted and was rescued successfully by Toonu Empire Ship New Rotterdam. 25 sailors were injured in the first hittings of ship and in secondary explosions that happened. Both Imperial Navy and Hjallesund Royal Navy ships were towed back into port and is currently (11 February) under repairs.Category:2nd Norean War Category:Democratic Republic of Nore Category:Conflicts Category:Events